


It has to be you!

by IshidaTobio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IshidaTobio/pseuds/IshidaTobio
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama's epic stories while training together. All the hours practicing together, eating, running, doing everything together, makes them realize unforeseen things. Planning this to be multichapter, always ending in KageHina smut & fluff.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	1. What am I going to do with you?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever had the courage to post. I've tried my best so that their reactions and dialogues are not OOC. I'm over the moon obsessed with Haikyuu and KageHina. Kageyama's thoughts in italics are an important factor in this fic, imo. I do hope you enjoy it^^.

“Toss for me” - those sweet three words, coming from the one person that worthy enough to be his rival, the one person that followed him around everywhere, that constantly stood by him and always talked to him. For Kageyama, Hinata is the only one that always lit up a spark in him, not only through his innate athletic abilities or volleyball love, sure it started out like that, but as they grew closer it became even more obvious, that he was it for him. The only one who could challenge him, who could cause him all these feelings.

The darkness fell over the Karasuno gym as they practiced and practiced for hours, long after their teammates went home. Kageyama was always following Hinata intently with his eyes, watching his every move, every muscle in his body tense up as he was jumping to hit his tosses. He had to, of course, to be fully aware of his every move, in order to provide a perfect toss.

Whoosh – the ball flying up from the setter’s perfect and talented hands swerving at the top of the net just as Hinata jumps. Kageyama gasps for air, watching him, eyes locked on his every move. Bam – the spike is a perfect hit and Hinata falls down to the ground, on his knees gasping for air.

“42..per...fect..spikes, Damn, you’re so great you piss me off. At least miss a toss once, bakageyama.” Kageyama smirks, his pride growing tenfold each time Hinata praises him. He knows he’s that good, it’s no secret that he’s a genius setter and a prodigy, as everyone keeps reminding him. However, when Hinata lets out a praise, his heart fills with joy. He sat down on the floor next to him, resting his hand on Hinata’s head, both panting heavily now.

“Oi, boke, don’t pass out on me now. It would be a pain in the ass to carry you.” He exclaimed just as Hinata’s head falls on Kageyama’s lap, semi-conscious, grinning and red-faced.

“Ngh..-“ Kageyama blushed as he looked down at his lap, shooting his hands up not knowing what to do with himself. _Did he.. fall asleep? I want to t-.touch him._ He annoyed himself for having such thoughts, since he was always able to keep a cool, calm and laid-back composure, until he met Hinata that is.

 _I want to touch him, feel his heartbeat, his heat, his tense body after we train_. Kageyama found himself thinking, as Hinata turned face up, still on his lap, smiling even brighter.

“Teach me, to set like you.” Hinata’s eyes still closed, almost dozing off.

“Haaah? What are you saying boke” the blush in his cheeks becoming redder.

“I told you in the past that I want to beat you, but I also wanna be like you...to- to be able to beat you, of course.”

“HAH! Not in a hundred years will you reach my level, boke.”

“Not fair! Baka..”

 _Ngh...what is this, I think Noya-san mentioned this once, this flustered_ (he scoffed at this word) _feeling. Be like me? I’ll admit he got super good at spiking, he learned how to feint and do a rebound...but be like me? You’ve got to be kidding me._

“Kageyama-kun. Teach me...are you that afraid I’ll surpass you? He-hee.” Kageyama scoffed, dismissing him with his usual attitude. _Baka, I’m **your setter** , you don’t need to know these things, or you’ll might wanna...not...let me stay alongside you._

“HAAA!” he yelled out-loud this time “why would I think THAT” yelled the setter breathing heavily.

“What’s the matter, Kageyamaaa. You scared me, dummy.”

“NOTHING, boke. How long are you gonna sit there anyway” he looked sideways to hide his blush and embarassment.

“You’ll always be the one to set for me!” Hinata stood up, resting on his arms eyes wide-open, realizing something “I just- wanted to be as much like you as possible. That’s ...that’s it.”

_WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY TO THAT! This little..._

Hinata’s face was suddenly in Kageyama’s watching intently with his focused eyes, as he does at the end of each match. “I’m dead serious. We’re in this together, the interhigh, the nationals, the olympics, we’ll take on whatever’s thrown at us, you hear me, Kageyama.”

 _Don’t stand so close, bokee. Fuck, I’ve completely lost it. He’s too intense. I never thought anyone could grab my attention this much. Back in middle school, I always thought my volleyball skill level was a nuisance to everyone._ “ earth to Kageyama” _that I was bound to play alone, or to be feared_ “Kageyama-kun!” _Until this guy came along and strings me along with every move, every toss, every-time he yells my name on the court. Damn he pisses me off..._ “Kageyama-san! _I’m so...happy...what am I going to do-_

Kageyama suddenly felt Hinata’s lips on his own, his hands on his face, pulling him into a big messy kiss.

“HMMPH-“ “Wha- wha- wha- what are you doing, boke” he pushed back.

“Grabbing your attention of course” Hinata tilted his head on the right, looking at him intently. “You were lost in your thoughts again, that’s a never good thing when it comes to you.”

“And you thought a kiss would-“ but he couldn’t finish that sentence as Kageyama felt his heartbeat increase severely. He slowly lifted his hand close to Hinata’s shoulder, trembling slightly. _That’s it, I can’t, I’m sorry.._ he thought as he pushed his partner down on the hard gym floor, his hands on each side, pressing his lips heavily on him. Hinata’s eyes widened, his face going through all the shades of pink and red.

Seeing Kageyama panting and sweating heavily on top of him, nearly drove him crazy, locking his every muscle in place, not being able or even wanting to move as to not ruin this moment.

Kageyama’s hands grabbed his wrists, placing them on top of his head and pressed deeper into a kiss, forcing his tongue in Hinata’s mouth. As their tongues touched, Hinata let out a seductive loud moan, that made Kageyama groan, becoming harder.

He took one hand and shoved it up Hinata’s uniform, touching, feeling his sweaty skin, his tone muscles after all the practice. He touched him slowly up and down, not missing a spot of his chest. Hinata’s free hand reached his back lifting up his shirt. They broke the kiss unwillingly for a second to get rid of their shirts, falling on top of eachother.

The first feel of their naked bodies touching, made them even more erratic, trembling and panting, ravishing each other’s mouths. Hinata’s sweat moans, Kageyama’s deep groans echoed in the empty gym and they drove each other insane.

Kageyama proceeded to lift him in his arms, shoving him to a wall with a dominant force and lustful look in his eyes. Hinata never backed down when it came to his partner and he turned Kageyama around, falling to his knees, taking down his shorts and pants, revealing his full errection, knowing he loved it when he “fights” back, pushing back at him as he always did. He took the tip of his cock in his mouth, moaning sweetly, going slowly for his first time, gently and lovingly.

“Aaaah, Hinata you’re really...You don’t have to...I” he threw his head back, looking up, mouth open, moaning intensely, grabbing Hinata’s hair in his fist, gently guiding him.

_Fuck, how did we get here. I’ve never thought he thought of these things. He’s always so straightforward and honest. Who would’ve thought.. but..ahh..I guess...ahhh..if this is to happen. It has to be him._

“Wait-“ he cupped Hinata’s head, unwillingly slipping out of his mouth, lifting him up and whispered “I wanna be inside you. I want this, I want you, all of you. Be mine!”

“Do it!”. Hinata’s eyes widened, in disbelief as to what he was saying.

Kageyama almost teared up and threw him on the ground, falling to his knees on top of him, removing his partner’s shorts as well, groaning deeply at the sight. He took Hinata’s cock in his hand, moving up and down and reached down with his fingers, feeling Hinata’s soft entrance, pushing slightly inside. “AAahhh” Hinata cried out sharply, lifting his body up. “More, do it, more”.

Kageyama barely able to hold himself together from just filling him up this very instant, tried to be as patient as possible, getting him ready. He pushed his finger deeper, staring intently and lustfully at his partner shivering on the floor, drinking in his expressions, in the pure pleasure that he was causing him. He placed a second finger, slowly pushing inside, gathering each ounce of his patience and calming himself, to make sure not to hurt him.  
“Aaah..aahh.aaah, not enough, do it, I want the real thing already.” Kageyama cried out, as he was expecting this. Just as he always is on the court, always demanding more, not being satisfied with himself, wanting to try out things that may be out of his league for now or not ready for, but always surprising Kageyama leaving him in awe when he succeeds.

“You asked for it.” Kageyama placed his cock hear Hinata’s soft hole, his hands on his waist and started to push. “I’m sorry, I can’t go slow, I don’t wanna hurt you, but...” as he struggled for composure Hinata pushed back strongly, taking him in yelling out in a sweet mix of pain and pleasure.

Kageyama’s eyes widened and he grinned. “What are you doing to me, boke!”

“Do it, more, I want to feel everything. I want to try everything.” And Kageyama always obliged, giving Hinata what he wanted. He starting moving inside, faster and faster, pushing inside him, groaning, moaning screaming his name. “Hinata, fuck, this feels, aah Hinata”.

Hinata’s voice filled the echoey gym, making all kinds of sweet sharp sounds, yelling out, tears running down his face. “It feels really, really, awesome, Tobio.” Kageyama gasped loudly and lost it there, instantly, hearing his name, feeling how unbelievably tight he was, seeing him spread out in front of him, submissive, yet demanding.

“More! Say it more, Shoyou!”

“Ahh, Tobio, Tobio...this feels so good. Why are you so good at every single thing...Tobio. Honestly...”

He pushed deeper into him, stared into Hinata’s eyes, not breaking eye contact, grinning devilishly and shot deep inside of him. Hinata felt each pump, sending shivers up his spine, crying out each time, tightening himself around Kageyama not wanting to let this end.

The lustful gaze, the sweat, the deep sounds Kageyama was making, their bodies trembling and feeling him coming so deep inside, “Shoyou...”, pushed Hinata far over the edge, coming as well on their bodies, crying out his partner’s name once more.

In an instant they fell on top of each other, panting, exhausted, holding each other, on the cold hard floor. They stood there in silence, listening to their heartbeats.

After a while, Hinata broke the silence “Once more!”. But Kageyama smiled, knowing very well how exhausted they were, especially after the hours of training they had before.

“So...tomorrow, will you teach me how to toss, Tobio?”

“Mm...” Kageyama smiled under his breath not able to say anything else, as always feeling so proud of him. _What am I going to do with you?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, you're awesome! I wanted to make this a multi-chapter story about their daily events filled with fluff and smut. If you'd like another chapter, don't be shy to let me know.


	2. You brought the best in me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama teaching Hinata how to be a setter as promised, that is until they can't keep their hands off each other.

It was normal for Kageyama and Hinata to meet up everyday, at 4am in front of the gym, to practice together. Only them, only being able to keep up with each other, driven by their rivalry and love for volleyball. They'd start off by warming up in the cold morning air, running around the school campus, turning everything they did into a competition.

"26-28! I win again!" Kageyama said struggling to breathe, holding on to the locker room staircase.

"Damn it! Next time I'll do 10 times more laps than you, just you wait!" scoffed Hinata, out of breath, falling on the cold ground.

The events that happened last night gloomed heavily upon them, not having yet fully grasped what exactly went down, barely being able to look each other in the eye.

"Enough warming up, let's go inside, Hinata".

Kageyama picked up a ball and stared intensively, with a cute frown on his face.

"Oi! What are you doing Bakageyama? You look like you're about to murder it." said Hinata with an exhausted look.

"Shut up! Go near the net on the right side."

"Huh?"

"We'll start with some normal passes." Kageyama started by passing the ball to Hinata. They went on for a few rounds, in silence, none of them daring to break the ice.

"Raise your hands above your head when you touch the ball, boke and keep your elbows to your sides." Kageyama yelled, much to Hinata's confusion. He never had anything to comment when they were just passing the ball around.

"Position yourself right UNDER the ball, dummy!"

"Huuh! Ah... what if." Hinata smiled wholeheartedly figuring it out. His smile was blinding in the morning sunlight, creeping through the gym, which made Kageyama's heart skip a beat and look away. _Stop being so cute, damn it._

"Kageyamaaaa, are you maybe...teaching me how to set?" he said playfully, with a bright look, shivering like a puppy or a child on Christmas morning. 

"Well...yeah" he whispered under his breath.

"Huh? Say that again?"

"I did say I'd teach you, BOKE!" Kageyama yelled, which made Hinata grin. "Again! I'll pass it to you and you'll set it near the net, I'll try to spike it. We'll do a test run."

"Hmpf, not that you'll succeed or anything, boke!"

Kageyama passed the ball to him, just a little above his head and Hinata moved under it, his hands up, jumping way to high, pushing it high up in the air. Kageyama stopped just as he was about to jump, looking at the ball fall down on the floor.

"What the hell was THAT?"

"Oh shut up, it's my first try!" _I was about to see Kageyama do a spiker jump, damn I got so excited, of course I missed. His spikes are too good and so not fair._

A few more failed attempts later and Kageyama wouldn't have it anymore. He started moving towards Hinata, positioning himself behind him.

"Here's how you do it, you silly dummy!"

_Captain's right. Kageyama's insults are getting worse. Not that he made sense before, hehee._

He reached from behind Hinata, touching his wrists and moving his arms to show him the correct movement.

As soon as their hands touched, an overflow of emotion surrounded both of them, remembering their first time together, just the night before. Vivid images flashing before their eyes as they froze in place.

Kageyama tightened his grip on Hinata's wrists closing his eyes, picturing everything. Hinata started to shiver, unable to move, remembering his touches all over his naked skin, his kisses, the first time he went inside him, how exhilarated he felt, now getting painfully hard.

"Kag-" as he struggled to speak, Kageyama turned him around, one hand on his cheek and the other tangled in his hair and pulled him in for a long kiss, forcing his tongue in and breathing heavily.

"More, I want more, I need more." he blurted out as he pulled back from the kiss, allowing Hinata to gasp for air. He shoved his hands up his shirt caressing his back and holding him tightly.

"Aaaah..." Hinata's face became a lively pink shade, eyes slightly tearing up. Kageyama pulled his shirt above his head and then his own, pushing him on the cold hard floor. He fell on top, holding Hinata down and licked his neck sucking and blowing kisses, moaning softly in his ear. Hinata unable to process the world around him, allowed himself to be led by his partner. He felt Kageyama’s hands, tracing his body, slowly moving downwards, now fully aware of how hard this made him.

Hinata took his partner's hand and slipped two fingers in his mouth, sucking deeply. The sight of this and Hinata's sweat moans, sent Kageyama into a frenzy. He pulled his hand away and positioned himself between Hinata's legs, slipping one finger inside, bracing himself to move slowly and carefully. This caused Hinata’s body to shiver. _So warm. I want to be inside him so badly._

"Tobio, please, more." and Kageyama added another finger, pushing inside. With his other hand he touched Hinata’s hard cock, stroking up and down in the same rhythm. He watched intently, taking in every emotion he was causing, every moan and every jolt from Hinata’s body. Hinata moved his hips upwards, demanding more. Kageyama slipped his fingers out, startled by Hinata sitting up crawling towards him. Hinata bent over on his knees taking Kageyama in his mouth, slowly going up and down, first just the tip. The sudden attention he was receiving, drove him a bit over the edge, barely holding on. He grabbed Hinata’s hair with one hand, guiding him lower and lower, slowly _setting_ the rhythm. “Aah, Shoyo, wait-”

“Huh? Does it not feel good?” Hinata lifted his head, tilted to the side. He watched him dead in the eye with the most pure, innocent look while and licking his lips.

“It does.” _Way too good are you kidding me?_ ”I just, I want to be inside you. Seeing you do this, I can’t take it. Please.”

Kageyama pushed him back down on his back and positioned himself in front of him. He lifted one leg on his shoulder and slowly pushed inside, searching Hinata’s face for any kind of discomfort. Hinata moaned with each trust, arching his back, feeling his warm, sweaty body, touch the cold floor.

Hinata felt Kageyama’s hand on his dick, stroking up and down as he entered him. He looked up, their eyes locking. He still wasn’t used to seeing _this_ Kageyama. His “evil” look was different this time, it was gentle and full of care at the same time. His dark brunette locks sticked to his face and his eyes were focused and determined as always.

_Why is he so handsome? I’m pretty sure it’s illegal to be this handsome and good at everything as well. Gotta draw the line somewhere, damn it._

He lost himself in Kageyama’s gaze, in the heat of the moment, in the utter pleasure he was feeling and he let go. He came in between their bodies, forcefully, screaming his partner’s name. Kageyama followed unable to restrain himself any longer. He came deep inside him, twitching and trembling, with a heated groan.

Kageyama slipped out and fell down near him, panting. They heard a loud commotion outside and they sat up in a heartbeat.

“Huh, it’s already proper morning. The team will be here in half an hour, let’s go clean up and then back to training it is.”

“Mmm. Just 5 more minutes.” Hinata shifted to the side and pulled Kageyama into a hug holding him close, resting his head on his chest.

“Oi Kageyama” his voice was muffled in the tight hug. “Why are you so good at everything? It’s almost unfair.”

Kageyama blushed and smiled happily and buried his face in Hinata’s hair, hidden from sight, answering only with a smug “Hmpf-”

_Why isn’t he more embarrassed when he says these things? I’m good at most things because you brought all the good in me, boke... Not that I’m gonna tell him that._


	3. My first friend (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3: KageHina go on a small town fair, which sparks new emotions between them. This is part one of this chapter, on their adventures around the fair.

It was a cold Saturday morning, when Hinata woke up to the alarm clock at 9am. He hurried to pack his bag and meet Kageyama in the park, for their usual practice, since school was closed during the weekends. They rented the local volleyball court for 3 hours and started practicing. Kageyama was serving and Hinata was doing his best to receive, much to Kageyama’s snarky comments. After a few rounds, their phones started ringing.

“Hello, Shoyooo! We’re meeting at the local fair to buy sweets and warm drinks.”

“Noya-senpai!”

“Suga-san, Asahi-san and the captain are on their way. I think Ryuu is already calling Kageyama”.

“Yep, it seems so” Hinata turned to Kageyama and smiled at Kageyama trying to handle a phone-call.

“See you here, don’t skip out in order to practice, it’s an order from your senpai.” Noya hung the phone, before Hinata could answer.

“I see. We’ll be there... thanks... sure... thanks.” Kageyama tried his best to handle Tanaka over the phone, flustered due to the sudden invitation to hang out with the team. He hung up and exhaled already exhausted.

“Shall we go?”

They changed into normal clothes and exited the park heading for the fair. They walked a bit in silence looking away from each other.

“So-“ “What-“ They said in unison and stared at each other, looking away again blushing slightly.

“So what are we gonna do there? I heard most of our team is coming.” Kageyama broke the silence.

“I’m sure we’ll have lots of fun and buy goodies and fill up on sweets and ...ugh..what.” Hinata suddenly stopped noticing Kageyama’s eyes fixated on him, smiling.

 _Aaah so damn cute. “_ Hmpf, you sound like a little kid, that attitude fits your height!”

“Oh, shut up!”

They walked for a while, commenting on their next practice, coming up with ideas, until they reached the fair. The crowd was getting thicker and Kageyama pulled him closer towards him, grabbing his hand, which startled Hinata, looking down.

“It’s so you don’t get lost, you know you’re the biggest airhead.”

“What was that?! More like _you’re_ gonna get lost, so _I_ have to hold you close to _me_.”

“HUH! It’s obviously you who’s gonna to that, boke.”

They stared at each other and started growling like angry puppies, while still holding hands. Their usual banter was now getting more and more stares from the people passing by, amused by the two boys holding hands and arguing.

“SHOYOO, KAGEYAMAA!”

“Noya-san!” They said in unison and let go of each other’s hand.

“Come, let’s go to the others.” They teamed up with Asahi, Daichi, Suga and Tanaka, already with warm mulled wine in their hands.

“What about Tsukishima and Yamaguchi?” inquired Hinata.

“It seems they’re visiting Tsukishima’s family together. Not sure what that’s about. In other words, they ditched us.” Explained Tanaka.

Hinata and Kageyama walked behind their friends staring at the stalls selling all kinds of winter beverages and sweets, each looking tastier than the other.

Kageyama stopped next to a small stall, selling custom made gingerbread. He told the shopkeeper what he wanted and paid for it. He looked around to catch up with the others and saw Hinata heading towards him,

“Ta-da! It’s a blueberry keychain. It looks like you, so I bought it for you. I could swear it’s frowning as well!” Hinata teased him and Kageyama blushed. He didn’t dismiss him with his usual playful insults this time.

 _What am I supposed to say again._ “Th-thanks, I guess.” Suddenly he grabbed Hinata’s arm and pulled him on a nearby alleyway, hidden from sight and from the lively sound of the crowd.

“I-I bought this one for you too. Here. Be grateful!” Kageyama handed him a small bag with an orange bow, containing a round gingerbread in the shape of a volleyball, with orange cones sticking up looking like Hinata’s hair.

“Is this supposed to be me?”

“Since all you think about is volleyball, yea. It fits perfectly.” Kageyama grinned.

“Thanks, Kageyama, I love it and that’s so thoughtful coming from you.” Hinata placed a tiny kiss on Kageyama’s cheek. This made his partner jump up surprised. He grabbed Hinata’s shoulders and moved him against the wall. He brushed his lips with his fingers and lifted up his chin, reaching down for a kiss.

Their lips touched and they felt warm and cosy, holding each other tightly, fighting the cold wind in the alley, as if no one else existed. Hinata’s back against the wall, Kageyama towering over him hiding them from the crowded main street view. They kissed long and deeply for a while, softly moaning and fighting for air. Kageyama played with Hinata’s hair, sucking on his tongue and biting his lower lip. Hinata’s heart pounded in his chest and his knees felt weaker. He gripped Kageyama’s coat tighter, struggling to stand on his own feet. Breathing into him, feeling their tongues dance around each other, Kageyama’s scent was hypnotic beyond reason, which silenced all of Hinata’s thoughts.

Moments later, they pulled away from the kiss, with a deep breath, panting. Kageyama put his arms around Hinata’s waist and pulled him higher up in his arms. He lowered his head and rested it on Hinata’s shoulder and placed tiny kisses on his neck, one after the other.

Hinata was on his toes, his weight carried entirely by Kageyama’s hug, looked up at the sky, resting his head on his partner’s chest.

“Thank you Shoyo.” Kageyama whispered. “I cannot remember the last time someone offered me any type of gift. I’ll keep it with me.”

Hinata was suddenly hit by a mixture of feelings of realization and understanding what he meant. For Kageyama to admit this, it must mean a whole lot, he thought. His eyes started tearing up, not knowing what to say. “ Thank you as well.”

 _I wish he knew how much everything he does means to me. The way he always talk to me first and insists on being around me. You’re my first real partner and my first friend._ Kageyama ran his fingers through Hinata’s hear with each thought and placed another kiss on his neck. _In middle school I never went out, or partied with the others, or made a real connection beforehand. I thought I didn’t need it. Yet, every simple gesture he does is so intoxicating and I never want this to end._

“We should head back to the others. I’m sure they’re wondering where we went.”

“Mm. Let's go I'm sure there's more to explore.” Hinata agreed and he was sure he felt something warm and wet on his shoulder, where Kageyama was resting his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt giddy with the cold weather coming in (since I love the cold) and I wanted to explore a more emotional, cute side of their relationship.


	4. My first friend (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KageHina's night out ends with an interesting proposition. Also couldn't help but turn the cute fluff into smut in part 2. Sue me ^^

Hinata held on to Kageyama’s hand as they walked through the narrow streets. They stopped for hot drinks and enough ginger bread to feed a whole village.

“I’ve been wondering, what’s with you and milk?” _It’s kinda adorable though._ Hinata teased him as Kageyama took a sip from his warm strawberry milk jug.

“Oh, shut up.” Kageyama’s face turned all shades of red, not only from the cold, but from the constant physical contact, since they’ve been holding hands all evening. Kageyama had a strong, possessive grip, which Hinata found comforting. They sat down on a bench, away from the crowd to catch a breath. The strong smell of cinnamon and apple cider in the air, the numerous kids running around playing tag, the busy shopkeepers yelling for deals, made even _them_ feel exhausted.

Kageyama looked around, calculating their next move. It was getting late and there was no sign of their teammates.

“Let’s go there.” Kageyama pointed out at a small hotel. “You hear me, Hinata?” He was getting more and more irritated at Hinata spacing out. “Oi, boke!” Kageyama slapped his head and Hinata snapped back to reality.

“What are you even thinking about?”

“That I’m glad we came here together.” Hinata looked at his partner with a big, intoxicating smile which startled Kageyama, skipping a beat. “And also that I wanna go somewhere to practice. I feel like I could hit the best spike ever right now.”

_Glad we came here together?? Why does he say cheesy stuff like this so effortlessly? Not that I mind._ “Nothing new then.” Kageyama teased him, “we have nowhere to practice at this hour, so let’s go to that hotel and we can find a place tomorrow.”

“Is that so? I guess you’re right” he sighed, defeated.

“Hmpf. I’m always right.” “Huh, no you’re not.” “Yes I am.” They bickered on the way to the hotel, almost missing the entry.

They booked a room on the top floor and head inside. It was tiny and tidy.

"Let's hit the showers. _Now_. I wanna _practice_ something else."

Hinata blushed knowing what was coming next. He quickly undressed, ready to enter the showers.

"Undress me." Kageyama demanded and Hinata obliged. He started with his T-shirt, pulling it over his head, revealing his sweaty skin. Hinata always moved slowly, enjoying the view, which always drove Kageyama insane.

_He's so damn gorgeous, how is he allowed to look like this? Everything about him is so perfect._ Hinata slid his hands over every inch of his chest caressing him, mesmerized. He stopped over his nipples, pinching one of them and taking the other one in his mouth, curling his tongue around it. Kageyama let out sweet, embarrassing sounds, turning him on.

"I-ngh.. I told you only to undress me." But he was already highly aroused, struggling to keep his usual cold composure.

Hinata dropped on his knees and grabbed his shorts and boxers from behind, cupping his ass and with his mouth from the front, pulling them down. Kageyama gasped at Hinata being so submissive, dizzy from the effect Hinata had on him.

He stepped out of his clothes and bent down to pick Hinata up. He grabbed his wrists and pinned him on the shower wall. The cold wall on his back made him moan loudly and shiver. Kageyama covered his mouth with his own, forcing his tongue inside. He pinned both his hands over his head with one hand and grabbed his neck with the other starring into his eyes.

The suffocating feeling made Hinata painfully aroused, as he struggled to maintain eye contact with Kageyama’s intense glare. Kageyama devoured his mouth with sloppy kisses, sucking on his tongue and biting his lower lip. He pressed his body into him, tightening his grip on his wrists and neck, which yielded a muffled cry from Hinata's mouth. 

"More. I need more. Scream more. I wanna hear your voice. Let me know how good _I_ make you feel." Kageyama demanded in Hinata's ear. Hinata let out a deep moan as he felt each word pierce him. He did love this, he loved his voice, his tone, his strong grip and he loved showing him how exhilarating it all made him feel. Kageyama kissed his neck, licking him up and down, leaving small bites with every kiss. Their hard cocks touched against each other making them shiver.

Kageyama pulled him off the wall and sat him on the shower floor. Hinata turned around, on all fours, lifting his ass up. Kageyama bent over him touching his ass with his cock, just teasing him and shoving two fingers in his mouth. Hinata moaned and sucked on them, wrapping his tongue around his fingers, shivering in anticipation of what’s to come. Then, he felt himself pushed down on the floor under his partner’s heavy hand, still with his ass up, feeling Kageyama’s now wet fingers near his hole.

Kageyama pushed inside, more and more allowing Hinata to get used with the feeling. He pushed his ass back, wanting more friction, wanting it deeper. He winced as Kageyama pulled his fingers out. He moved in front of Hinata, lifting him up, positioning his dick near his mouth. Kageyama shoved his cock inside, deep down Hinata’s throat, grabbing his hair. Hinata’s stuck his tongue out, allowing for easier access, taking Kageyama as deep as he could. His own cock was already painfully hard, he reached between his legs, on his knees, taking the few drops of precum leaking out and stuck two fingers in his own ass from behind.

Kageyama scoffed, at how impatient Hinata was and pulled out of his mouth, much to Hinata’s resistance. He pushed Hinata on his back and himself between his legs and went inside. The hot, tight feeling made him groan and swear. Hinata screamed as he felt Kageyama push deeper, quickly losing all sense of reality. They moved in unison, caught by the same rhythm.

Hinata pushed his hips backwards, wanting to feel him deeper. _This little..._ Irritated, Kageyama bent over close to his face and pressed one hand on his neck and the other in his hair. Hinata gasped and moaned feverishly.

“Look at me” he demanded. Hinata struggled to oblige, gasping for air, barely able to process the world around him. “I’m the one _setting_ the rhythm.” He grinned, maintaining eye contact and increasing the rhythm.

“Tobio, I’m gonna...” Hinata jerked his hips upwards and shot up on their bodies. Almost instinctively, Kageyama quickly followed, coming inside violently.

Kageyama fell down on top of him out of breath.

“Oi, let’s take that shower. Also you’re gonna crush me to death.” Hinata’s voice was barely audible from underneath his partner.

They struggled to stand up and showered together. Hinata got out first, dressed in a blue bathrobe and prepared the bed, near the window, already getting cozy.

“Come here.” Kageyama jumped on the bed near him positioning him between his legs and covering them both with a fluffy blanket. He laid back on Kageyama’s chest gazing out the window. Kageyama wrapped his hands around Hinata, sniffing the rose shampoo in his hair. Hinata always loved his hugs, _always so tight and clingy, like the world is ending, in the best way possible_ , he thought.

“I wish we could live togeth-eee“ Hinata stopped himself from finishing his sentence, realizing what he said and turned red.

“What are you even saying??!” Kageyama yelled, but Hinata heard the slightly embarrassed and happy tone in his voice, which regained his confidence.

“Just. Would be great. We could play volleyball every morning and every night until we go to bed. Oh and race to the gym and back every day.”

_I’m so happy I met you I could die._ Kageyama thought squeezing him a bit tighter.

“Ooi, Bakageyamaaa. I’m dying.”

“My bad.” Kageyama responded and loosened his grip a bit.

“Anyway. Does it sound so bad?” Hinata tilted his head up looking at his partner.

“It sounds...great.” Kageyama responded looking away after meeting his gaze and burring his face in his hair.

“LET’S DO IT!” he instantly got up, feeling a burst of energy and making Hinata fall on his back.

Hinata only responded with a huge smile, enough to brighten the whole room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, you're awesome!


End file.
